


Contentment

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Everyone else too - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Stephen Strange, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony just really wants to see his two worlds come together. Stephen has reason to think it wouldn't be a good idea.*I just wanted something a little sweet.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620892) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Of Falling Leaves and Broken Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620910) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> After Flickering of the Flame I just wanted something slow and sweet and this little drabble was born. Please enjoy!

   Stephen was bent over his desk, the smallest of smiles on his face as he listened to the comforting scratch of his quill pen, the rich warm smell of the delicate parchment beneath his hand. Distantly in the Sanctuary he could hear a drifting gentle orchestral music coming from the gathering downstairs, knew Tony was awaiting his presence. But for the moment he focused on the letter he wrote to Kamar-Taj, enjoyed the flush on his cheeks from the crackling fire to his left. It was well into fall now and a glance out into the dark revealed night had already fallen, a bright crisp frost creeping in from the corners of the large windows.

   He had commandeered this room from the moment he moved in, had felt utterly at home among the books that lined the walls in large oak bookcases, the room having taken on the permanent musty smell of well-loved and worn volumes. He slowly but surely turned it into the perfect office for his studies, comfortable armchairs and subdue lighting only aiding in creating his atmosphere of coziness. He wasn’t the only one of course to waste away full days here now, Tony often settling with a book, or tinkering with some small invention. Even Peter had taken a liking, spreading out textbooks on the rug in front of the fireplace, while Stephen worked, only the sounds of pages being turned and clinks of Tony’s work disturbing the silence.

  Today he yearned to remain here. Wanted to watch the frost make its way across the window, ideally with a warm cup of tea in his lap. It was his favourite thing about fall and winter, to create the perfect little nook inside to contrast the growing harshness of cool air threatening from outside. But it was not to be, his letter was more or less done, could be sent off tomorrow and a glance at the clock showed that he was already five minutes late.

   Downstairs the Avengers were waiting, along with a few more friendly guests. Tonight, wasn’t anything special, no particular occasion in mind but they had all been wearing themselves thin as of late. A strain was leaving things tense around the compound, snapping and rigid. After listening to Tony complain about it for the umpteenth time, Stephen had suggested, admittedly with trepidation, that he have a gathering. Not a party, no boos, no wild music, no dancing, just a gathering where they could let off steam, talk, maybe resolve things that were still leaving bitterness in their lives.

   He had expected Tony to laugh, or scoff at such a suggestion, he certainly wouldn’t be offended if he had. Instead his expression had turned contemplative, neither agreeing or disagreeing, though two days later he had asked if Stephen would be willing to host them all in the Sanctuary. He had prepared to say no, he and Tony had drawn clear lines about his involvement with the Avengers, but he had relented seeing the earnest want in his lover’s face. Tony had explained quietly, gratefully as they laid pressed together in bed that the compound had become less a home and more an office, or even prison for them. It was the last place he wanted to have them all air things out. Too much bad history.

   Stephen could understand, but he also had to keep a distance. So, for the past forty minutes Stephen had been writing this letter, giving the people space to work things out. Every second that ticked by without screaming or yelling he counted as victory.

   He leaned back with a sigh, stretching his long body after being hunched over for so long. It was time to greet their guests, he hated to admit he was nervous. He had spoken to the Avengers many a time, but this was the first he had let them in his home, would be doing something other then fighting or consulting with them. Standing, Stephen smiled as the Cloak settled around him, seeming to squeeze for a moment as though attempting to reassure the man. He walked from the room, listening to the gentle tap of his shoes against the hardwood, already missing this little space, he waved a hand to put out the flames in the fireplace, plunging the room into eerie darkness.

   The music grew louder as he approached the staircase but was still at an appropriate level for conversation. He paused there, feeling his heart speed up a bit with unease. He listened intently until he could identify a few voices. Peter and Ned’s were the easiest to pick out, sounded excitable, obviously debating something. A smile pulled at his lips, but he stayed where he was, one of his trembling hands resting on the banister. Next was quiet laughter, a surprise more then anything, male and female leaving him to assume it was Natasha and Clint sounding so jovial.

   These were all good signs and should ease his fears but if he was honest with himself Stephen knew it was the anxiety of so many people in his home. The Sanctuary had felt lonely and isolating at first, with only Wong visiting and the occasional invasion to break up the monotony. Yet, he had grown used to it, comfortable with silence and all it entailed. Then there was Tony, followed closely by Peter quickly filling the corners of his home with new vibrancy and energy. The man could be a whirlwind and he had been quick to situate himself in Stephen’s home, not that he minded, since he was tactful about it. Stephen had been utterly oblivious until Wong pointed it out that Tony practically lived with him now, spending at least five night a week here, in his bed. But still, even with Tony and Peter, it had felt private, as though their lives here were there’s alone, not subject to the whims and opinions of the outside world. Now to have his space taken up by so many people all at once, he was distinctly uncomfortable.

   Yet, as Stephen began to make his way down the staircase he simply reminded himself that Tony had asked him, and he had said yes. Though more importantly these Avengers were a significant part of his lover’s life, his support system, if he should open his home’s doors to anyone it would be them. As he reached the base, Stephen took a steadying breath, tried to conquer the overwhelmed feeling in his stomach.

   He turned to the corner and into the large living room which had been carefully cleared of relics. He froze at the entrance, side pressed against the wooden finish as allowed himself to take everyone in, to situate himself a little. The room was large, which was why he chose it. Another roaring fireplace on the far wall sent out wafts of heat into the room filled with patrons. On the large brown couch sat Natasha and Clint, obviously deep in conversation, steaming mugs left forgotten on the mahogany coffee table in front of them. Across from them on the other couch, sat Wanda and T’Challa who spoke in what seemed to be sad tones, both expressions drawn and heavy. Seated on the floor with laptops open in front of them as they examined something shiny and metal sat Peter, Ned, and Shuri all apparently having a heated debate over it. Rhodey and Sam were off to the side speaking quietly with oddly serious expressions, gesturing as they spoke. Steve and Bucky were at a table by the window, no doubt feeling the chill leaking from its corners as they flipped excitedly through a box of old vinyl albums, setting aside certain ones. Finally, Stephen’s eyes fell on Thor, Bruce, and Tony standing in front of the fireplace, mugs in hand chatting in easy conversation with relaxed little smiles.

   Something tugged at his heart. He truly hadn’t expected _all_ of them to be here, and although he couldn’t help the proud little twist in his stomach at his plan obviously working he is still unhappy. This was a family, one that fit so well together, even if they had their ups and downs, they would die for each other without a second thought, would put it all on the line for the one thing they all cared so passionately about, the world. But this was also something Stephen would never be apart of, not truly. He doesn’t really think he wants to, knows Tony had been trying for ages to get Stephen more involved with the Avengers beyond battles and aid, knows how badly Tony wants the two biggest parts of his world to come together.

   For his own part he still hasn’t been able to explain why he is so resistant, can’t stand the look of unearned pity Tony would direct at him, though he can’t help it, should he explain. The thing was, Stephen could look around this room and recite each of these people’s lives to the moment, their past, their present, and even a little into the future. That day on Titan he had invaded their sense of privacy and being so thoroughly that he knew them all as though they were intimate friends already. It was decidedly a curse, he couldn’t look a single one in the eye without a memory of a certain future in which their lives were ended, whether quickly or slowly.

   He had been guilty enough when it came to Peter and Tony but explaining that to all these people left him feeling nauseous. As if sensing his sudden urge to flee, Tony’s warm brown eyes were suddenly heavy on his. A gentle adoring smile graced his lips, and he quickly excused himself. Stephen couldn’t exactly walk away now so he stayed where he was as Tony walked up to him, he realized for the first time how casually everyone was dressed, jeans, joggers, T-shirts, for Tony’s part a loose pair of sweatpants and one of Stephen’s black T-shirts. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his lips and by the knowing look on Tony’s face he understood.

   Tony’s arms wrapped around Stephen’s waist as he reached up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. They tasted oddly chocolaty, when he pulled away Stephen raised an eyebrow at him, forgetting everyone in the room in an instant.

   “Chocolate?”

   Tony hummed, “Yeah, Peter insisted everyone have hot chocolate since it’s the first snowfall of the year.”

   His brow furrowed in confusion. “snowfall?”

   “You’ve been working too hard.” Tony reached up again, and Stephen kissed him once more, lips matching his rhythm gently.

   “Seriously Stark? He just got here and you’re already trying to jump him?” Natasha’s amused voice startled them, reminding Stephen of their audience. A blush bloomed on his cheeks even as he tried to will it away.

   Tony glared over his shoulder. “Remember, you are in our home Romonov.” Stephen ignored the thrill his words sent through him.

   She rolled her eyes good naturedly and winked at Stephen leaving him more then a little surprised at her familiarity. They had fought together plenty yes, but it was all still throwing him off.

   Clearly sensing that, Tony tugged on his arm again, drawing his attention. “You ok?” his tone was worried, a gentle hand rubbing up his arms. Stephen forced a smile, he was for the most part.

   “Excuse me, Dr. Strange?”

   T’Challa stood before them suddenly, he had been nearly silent though naturally Stephen wasn’t surprised. The man had an easy smile on his face but was sincere as he put out a hand for Stephen to shake. “We have only met briefly before, I wanted to thank you for allowing us into your home.”

   Tony stepped back allowing Stephen to shake the man’s hand, felt an odd wave of confidence wash over him at being addressed so formally both by name and position. “It isn’t a problem, please call me Stephen.”

   The man nodded and was about to say something when there was a sudden outcry from the group on the floor catching everyone’s attention. “HA!” Suri exclaimed, as both the boys groaned loudly. “I told you it was a molecular symbiotic integration!”

   T’Challa wondered over with an apologetic smile which they both waved away, Stephen intended to turn back to Tony when another presence loomed.

   “Wizard!” Thor cried out, coming up and gripping Stephen’s hand, making him wince. Tony glared in warning but was soundly ignored. “It is good to see you again!”

   “What?!” Tony was looking back and forth between them in surprise. Stephen allowed himself to look sheepish, never having told Tony about meeting the Asgardian before, and he had been away during most of their recent battles, so it never came up.

   “Er…yes. I helped Thor out with a little problem awhile back now.”

   Thor nodded, face turning unexpectedly solemn. “He helped Loki and I find our father.”

   Stephen offered a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry about what happened to him. I sensed his departure not long after. And your brother as well.”

   Tony’s confusion was tangible, as was the fact that others were obviously listening in. A glance over showed Natasha and Clint watching subtly, as well as Cap and Bucky having drifted closer. Thor’s booming voice drew his attention again, “Its alright Wizard, there is always a chance Loki is still alive after all.” He glanced at the mug in his hand before loudly declaring, “more hot chocolate!”

   Stephen pressed his lips together tightly, memories of what he’d seen rising behind his lids. Thor wandered off in search of more of his warm drink. Tony pulled him into his side, he tried not to wince at the joy on his face, finally seeing Stephen interact with his team. “Come on.” He whispered, tugging him over to the couch that Wanda sat on.

   Tony pulled him down next to him, several spaces away from Wanda who was flipping through a particularly old book. She glanced up at him as he sat and waved a little shyly, feeling emboldened for a moment he smiled at her. “Interesting isn’t it? It talks about how natural energies in the body can be harnessed for unique abilities.”

   Her somber expression brightened instantly, she sat up tilting the book in her hands to show him what page she was on. He had already guessed why she had chosen that one, could practically sense the desperation to know more about her powers. “Actually, I was just reading about the Tangeyian Theory but I’m not really following. Can you explain it to me?”

   Stephen did, thankful to talk about something he actually knew, even if it was to avoid awkwardness around him. As he spoke intently with her a warm had settled on Stephen’s thigh, it was Tony of course and the soft look he gave Stephen when he glanced over showed how glad he was to see him slowly melding into this group of people.

   For the first time since entering, even though it had been about twenty minutes, Stephen took stock of the room again. There was a strong aura of contentment coming from all of them, they chatted idly, drifted around the room and kitchen as though it were there own home and they seemed to smile more then he had ever seen them. He felt Tony steal one of his hands and lean in to place a gentle kiss to the side of his lips. Wanda had gone back to flipping through the book, so he turned toward his lover and pulled him close to his side.

   He leaned forward to whisper in Stephen’s ear. “Not as bad as you thought right?” It was hopeful and tinged with child like eagerness for his answer.

   Stephen buried him face in the man’s neck. “I love you.” He said instead of answering. He was ok for the most part, but memories still threatened in the back his mind, screams of agony, pleading, desperation. He had prevented so much of that, but it was hard not to fixate on those futures when he looked into these people’s faces.

   Tony made him pull back a bit, cupping his cheeks with both hands, once again forgetting all the people in the room, not that they seemed to care. His lover’s eyes were sincere and oh so soft as he looked into Stephen’s eyes. “I love you too,” he whispered. “Eventually we’ll replace those memories with good ones.” He vowed.

   Stephen’s breath caught, sometimes he forgot he was dating a genius. Tony smiled slightly and pulled him close again. Stephen let his eyes drift around the room from where he rested on his shoulder, taking in Tony’s words and realized that this would be a good place to start with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! Comments sustain me!
> 
> I imagine the Sanctuary to be the coziest, most comfortable place in the Winter :)


End file.
